Many vehicles today include on-board systems that perform a variety of functions, including systems that control operation of the engine, provide security and safety functions, perform diagnostic checks, provide information and entertainment services, perform navigation tasks, and facilitate communications with other vehicles, remote driver-assistance centers, and network or telematics services. Additionally, in some situations, the vehicle systems enable interaction with external systems to enhance consumer or operator experiences. Such external systems may include, for example, external power systems or consumer electronics, such as smartphones. However, despite the development of new functions, designing vehicle systems that interact and cooperate with external systems in an efficient and beneficial manner may still remain a challenge.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for vehicle interaction with external systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.